


archive of clan practices

by reliquiaen



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Clan Lore, Gen, The Reliquary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: how the clan views exaltation, it's burial practices (and the deceased) and religious rites/beliefs, magic, Charges, skydancer antennae sensitivities and some other stuff that's more like a textbook explanation of the nitty gritty. (might include some things to "explain" crossroads, AH, MP, etc if i stop being so lazy about it lmao.)





	1. religion and the temple tree

The closest thing the Reliquary has to a priestess is Riverstone. An overly superstitious Water dragon, her talents lie primarily in the direction of foretelling and she practices the arts of an oracle. Key word being: practices. Her proclivity for inaccurate predictions aside, Riverstone believes that at the very least they should have decent respectable shrines for each of the Eleven. Venin didn’t see a reason to deny those who wanted to offer gifts or prayers to their deities and so set aside a moderately sized tree for temple purposes.

At the bottom, a shrine to the Earthshaker and one for Flamecaller; and wound between branches at the top, shrines for Arcanist and Lightweaver and Windsinger. Nestled in the leaves, affixed to the trunk or hollowed into the great bough of the old tree are dedications to the other six. Wooden paths string them all together, a long winding ramp curling around the outside to allow the flightless access to the upper shrines.

When the clan began its alliance with the beastclans and other natives of the land, Feldspar insisted on adding to the Temple (such as it is). There was some dispute over this, claims that having beastclan gods being worshipped in the same place as the ‘more powerful and legitimate’ Eleven was sacrilege. However their concerns were mostly overridden by the logic (and Riverstone’s ominous portents) presented by Venin. Maintaining peaceful relations with the beastclans is by far more prosperous than war.

So several other religious stations were added to the Temple and the beastfolk of the lair were given access to the tree. The more curious were even taught (sparingly) of the Eleven.

Dragons of the Reliquary are free to worship whichever deity they choose; whether that be Shadowbinder, on whose land their lair resides; the patron god of their craft or species; or the deity in whose realm they were born. Divisions of loyalty are neither frowned upon nor judged… well, not by most anyway.

Tarryn, for instance, remains loyal to her Plagueborn roots, practicing medicine (and creating many viral contagions in the process, her Mother would be proud); however she also has strong ties to the Gladekeeper. Her magic is bound to nature, her tonics and monstrous minions tied inseparably to the green woods in which she lives. She offers her prayers up to both in turn. Probably much to their dismay.

Callana, a skydancer with the wind in her veins, holds no allegiance to the lady of her homelands, Flamecaller. Instead she sends her silent prayers to Windsinger, who not only called her kind to existence, but is the patron god of her wandering musical soul.

Some dragons, such as Winter and Aphid, have no time for worship of any kind. Winter is more concerned with logic (and his less than happy experiences with deities in the past no doubt contribute) whereas Aphid only has room in her life for numbers and maps (and making sure they don’t go bankrupt).


	2. burial practices

It is considered an ill omen to have a graveyard within the boundaries of the clan’s territory, as such, the primary burial grounds lie on top of one of the stone spires out in the strait. A wide flat nub of rock, much less impressive than some of the other spires, the compound comprises of the central mausoleum, a courtyard for ceremonies, a space for funeral pyres and several smaller ‘islands’ with great braziers lit during the week of mourning.

On the south-western side of the island is the courtyard. After someone has passed, a gathering is held there for those closest to the individual. The courtyard isn’t large enough for all in the lair so it is only those who had the strongest ties, typically, who go. And the clan leaders, often enough. Anyone who couldn’t be present might spend the evening in silent contemplation in the canyon. And usually, ceremonies for the deceased are held at sunset as it is believed that the souls of the passed can find their way to their destination in the soft starlight (if they have anywhere to go at all, that is). In the courtyard to the west are a pair of stone columns with a short section of curved wall between them. When the setting sun touches the top of the wall, the ceremony may begin and by the time full darkness has settled, the deceased should be entombed in the mausoleum.

Funerary ceremonies take many forms, some are very simple and others incredibly complex. Generally they involve stories about the departed, giving of gifts to decorate their alcove, and a final farewell. The farewell might involve singing (much to everyone’s dismay) or quiet prayer, a moment of silence, or even the option of stopping by their tomb to say something personal. (Some dragons have an ‘open tomb’ ceremony where their body can be seen one last time before burial, though this is considered highly unusual.) The burial itself is a simple process, every alcove has a tomb set above the floor; it is opened up with magic and the body placed within, then the tomb is sealed shut, never to be opened again.

Although some prefer not to be buried, so there are a number of rituals for those uncomfortable with being buried in the earth. Species from the Viridian Labyrinth or those born beneath the trees often prefer to simply be covered with loose soil and have a plant placed on top. Those who hatched from Nature eggs frequently plant their shell on the island and tend to the plant that grows from it. Then when they pass, they are buried beneath the roots so that they may feed it. Many Nature dragons hold beliefs regarding the cyclic nature of life, some even believe that if their remains help sustain another creature that they continue to exist within it, beginning a new life there. (Others think this kind of creepy.) Sometimes, non-Nature dragons who hold similar values will also have themselves ‘planted’ to become nutrients for a plant. This is why there is so much flora on the island.

Other dragons prefer cremated. This is especially prevalent in Light and Fire dragons. In the case of Fire natives, it has to do with returning to the element that gave them birth. A simple logic of ‘going home’. For Imperials it is a practical matter. No one wants Emperors rising from the grave to wreak havoc. And since Imperials were the first Light species, most others simply follow their lead. It has become standard practice for those hailing from the Sunbeam Ruins to be burned on a pyre. Some have their ashes scattered at certain locations (many have the ashes taken back to the Light region while others prefer elsewhere). Though it is common for the ashes of all cremated dragons to be dispensed at a location of their choosing (prior to death, obviously), typically, a handful is also kept in a jar carved or painted with appropriate runes and other images. This jar is then stored in the individual’s alcove in the mausoleum. (NOTE: In the case of some Light dragons, the burning occurs before the actual funerary ceremony, before sunset. This is because many believe that Lightweaver is a part of the sun, and so burning while the sun is still up is almost like a final farewell from the deity from whom they originate.)

The mausoleum on the eastern side of the island runs deep underground, into the spire. It’s entirely possible that it reaches below sea level. Within it, there are alcoves for each dragon or familiar to have died within the Reliquary to be entombed, or at least has a space for others to visit in their memory. Decoration within each alcove is a personal touch, some consist only of a name stone (a simple affair, a rock set on a small plinth with their name engraved) set atop the tomb, while others might have personal effects or something to represent their passions (be that Element, occupation or something else). A few even have statues carved in their likeness, though it is a rare thing. The mausoleum is open for all to visit, and those who defile the tombs while there suffer severe punishments.

The week of mourning is a loosely practiced event; some don’t even recognise it since the process of mourning is different for all. However, generally speaking, after an individual has been entombed in the mausoleum (by the method of choice) the five braziers around the island are lit, and they are giant beacons of light, visible for miles across the ocean. For a week after their lighting, they are kept that way, burning day and night. Likewise, dragons who participate are expected to remember all the things about the deceased that they can; the good, the bad, the irritating, everything. At the end of the week, after everyone has cried and remembered and generally mourned however they please, the braziers are put out and everyone goes on with their lives.


	3. dearly departed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not an exhaustive list, but it outlines some of the dragons who had more obvious impacts/roles in the clan. it's in no particular order. to be updated.

[**Exarch** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D215034&t=ZDFmYTQ3NzY1ZjMxYjQ3NTRhZTMzZmJlZjVmZjQ3OGM1NjNjNjdiNix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)

Honestly? No one really mourned his passing. Since he was kind of an ass, everyone considers his grisly fate at Fiend’s claws appropriate comeuppance. Horrible, but true. He got his just desserts.

*

[ **Nevermore**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D696674&t=MmQ1MThkMzFlMTY2ZmI3MTRiODZiMzE5MTNlZTMzZmJkM2VjMTk4Myx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)

Gentle and quiet, Nevermore caught sick not long after Fiend’s attack. Whatever the illness was, no one could figure out what it was or how to stop it (Jemma’s inability to save her was a blow she didn’t recover from). Her condition was degenerate, her muscles failed, and her memory grew worse. In the end, she passed away on the trek to Dragonhome, her body burned before they continued. The lair is a lot less colourful now.

*

[ **Yesterday** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D1285909&t=YTBlOWM3ZDBmMTY0NDc1ODk3MDJhMDVkZTM3ZDY4MzczMWI3OGQ5Mix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)

After much contemplation on the subject, world-weary and constantly in pain from her physical augmentations and myriad injuries, Yesterday at last decided to leave the lair. She wanted to wander Sorneith and see other lands, but is physically incapable of strenuous travel. Yesterday has decided to enter the service of a deity to see out her days.

*

[ **Quagmire**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2815920&t=Zjc2OTMyNDBmYWVmMGYyMTYxZDc0MjI2ZDk0NjVmZmJkYmQ2NjVmYyx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(unknown)

Given her visions of ‘remnant’s’ Quagmire’s unexpected disappearance has been a source of worry for some clan members. There is concern that she might have been taken over by one of her remnants or had some sort of internal conflict and suffered an injury. Whatever the case, one morning she was simply gone and no word has been heard of her since.

*

[ **Xenolith**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D5513107&t=ZGVjNWE5ODFiZWMzMzk4YmE3NDkxYzc4YWEzOTg2OGNhZjlkNGIwOCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)

Attempted to assist his mate in fighting Fiend and lost his life. The little Fae really didn’t stand a chance against the Ridgeback, but he couldn’t sit idly by, his heart was much too fierce. His memory is honoured for that.

*

[ **Ukase** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D6032973&t=MzAwODQ0MTk3MzU5ZTU3NDkxY2JlODgyYzYzOWM0NGJjMWQ3OTA1YSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)

One of the dragons who faced up against Fiend and came off second best. Denara mourned her the most but Ukase died doing something useful and brave, she would’ve been glad for that.

*

[ **Liqueur** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2385175&t=MWM1YWQ1MDQ0Mjg4N2ZlNDM5ZjYyNzA3MDgyM2ZjMjE4M2Q4NmU2ZCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)

Immediately following Fiend’s attack, he simply left, no standing on ceremony, no lengthy farewells, he just moved out. No one really blames him but it would’ve been nice if he’d said goodbye.

*

[ **Zero** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2832847&t=MDg2ZDhlODUzNTQwNjcxMmZiMGI2YThhNzJhNzYwMWQ0ODY4YTVlZSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(unknown)

A ghost even when he lived with them, Zero’s mysterious disappearance the evening of Fiend’s attack remains unsolved to this day. He simply never showed his face again. It’s likely that he left in the chaos, unable to handle the violence, but also he had a habit of fading out of existence, so perhaps he’s dead. They doubt they’ll ever know the truth.

*

[ **Skye** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D5242824&t=YjRmNzBiOTdkNmIwYTQwYzRkNWNmYTNmYTgxM2Q3MzhmOWVkNTBmMix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)

Stayed for two reasons: Jemma and Yesterday. She felt responsible for much of Yesterday’s wellbeing, as she was more or less the only dragon Yesterday spoke to. (Also Yesterday kept her running smoothly.) When Jemma got anxious about lingering, they left and Yesterday went with. Skye keeps in contact fairly frequently, she’s sentimental like that.

*

[ **Jemma** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D5611214&t=Yzc3ZjczNjRiNmI3M2YzZjY4ZjFhZTJkZDgyNmMyNWE0ZTEzYTdhYSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)

As the clan’s only proper healer (something Tarryn would probably disagree with), Jemma felt an obligation to stay with them, as if it were her primary duty to care for every last one of their scrapes. Never a fan of their isolated way of life, after Fiend’s coup her fear took root until at last she convinced her mate leaving was for the best. She regrets leaving the Reliquary and misses her friends there, but needed to put herself first just once.

*

[ **Minx** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D3057759&t=ZjUxZjc2NWNmMDY2YWE2NDE5ZGI5ZjU3YTk1Mzk4ODBiYjZmNmU3YSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)

Not good in the face of change, Minx didn’t handle the move to Dragonhome well at all. She stayed only for Kaolin and when he finally decided to leave it was with obvious relief that she followed him.

*

[ **Kaolin** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D3424155&t=MGUzYjU5MmNhMWNiYmE0N2RjZjYxNDAwOGVmZjkzNjYxNjJiYTcwYix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)

Given the mystery of his Charge, it was fairly surprising when he voiced no complaint during the move to Dragonhome. Many thought his Charge was the land where he’d lived, the crumbling turrets between the trees. And yet upon arrival he grew distant, even to his mate. In the end, his restlessness drove him to leave. Though it’s unclear where he’s going or why.

*

[ **Entropy**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D413415&t=ZDZkMWUyNzJlNWFlYjYyZGMxM2MzN2I1NDgyZDQyMzJkNTIxOGY5OCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)

The innocent and naïve dragon was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His death was an accident, caught between Daeddrin and Fiend as they clashed and not prepared for the violence. While not fatally wounded during the fight, he never recovered and passed away a few days later, listless and quiet, a first for him. Cryptically, Tarryn muttered that he’d died when he lost hope.

*

[ **Fiend** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D138864&t=OWRkZTNlNzE2ODg5NzY1ZmQ1ZjdlMmQ1NDEzNGQyNzY2NTEyOGM0MCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(unknown)

After her failed attempt at a coup, Fiend was chased off into the Tangled Woods, away from the clan. Even in the end, Venin couldn’t bring himself to put her down. She’s probably still alive out there, somewhere… waiting for another chance at becoming a tyrannical warlord.

*

[ **West** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D249664&t=YjgyYTlkYjc0NDU2NmVkN2VkYWU5YTM1YmI4ZTFlNWQ1MTU3YTY0Zix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(unknown)

In the aftermath of Fiend’s uprising, West slunk away in her shadow, following her, as always, in whatever she does. He’s most likely still breathing, assisting Fiend as she attempts to recover her strength and try again.

*

[ **Radinen**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D18175253&t=MTI5ZTdlOGRmYzZlODFiYmIwYjQ5NGZkYmJhNDA0YzBiYjNjM2ZhMSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)

Probably saw a future in which Fiend attacked and didn’t say anything. Always a sorrowful dragon, he may have even let it happen. He was Fiend’s first casualty. It’s possible he even wanted it that way.

***  
**

[**Kerugma**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D1295411&t=ZmNlYTAzZGVlOWVjMGZiZDAzNzVkNTBiMmYzNmZlYjU3OGY5ZTk4NCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
The clan’s original accountant, a frugal dragon with little personality or time for socialising. Extremely dedicated to the Shadowbinder. A victim of the first skirmishes with the beastclans.

*****

[**Revenant**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D706092&t=Yjk3ZWQ5N2U3YzIzNzUxNGM1ZDcyYzU3N2M0MmYwNTAzMWQ0Y2U1YSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
A silent spellcaster, the one who created the boundaries around their first clan before Anthelion took over. Not much was ever known about him since he didn’t speak. Wounded by Fiend and never recovered.

*******   
**

[**Sketch**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D800725&t=M2VjNDUxMzgwNThkMzc4YjE5MTc0NWQ5NmY0NGJjYWEzYTBjNGI3Myx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)  
An artist who was particularly protective of his supplies. As Fiend became more of a problem, he and his mate moved out of the lair. To everyone’s knowledge they’re still alive. They don’t send mail though.

*******   
**

[**Fable**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D790977&t=M2VmOTlhZDEwNDhjNzkyOGJjNTFlOGQ2YzBhNWFjYjhiYTI1MDk0MCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)  
The first messenger of the clan took the job to keep in contact with her kids. When her last son left the clan, however, she had no reason to stay. So when Sketch suggested they go she didn’t object.

*******   
**

[**Ocellus**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D1175141&t=Y2I1MjU1ZDZjMmMwMWJlYmY2N2Y4MWZjMzBmZDBjNjM4OWFkODgxOSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)  
A quiet boy who kept mostly to himself while he lived in the Reliquary, he moved out eventually to find a greater purpose. He now lives with a friendly clan.

*******   
**

[**Jasper**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D944386&t=M2RkZGNjYzM3YTNhN2UxZWQ5YzMwM2VjZGUwODIwMWJmMzJhZTBhNix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)  
Originally a storyteller for the clan. She got most recognition while Callana was off travelling and eventually her own inner Wind Flight wandering itch got the better of her. She’s still wandering we think.

*******   
**

[**Ace**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D477294%255D&t=ZTUwNWQ5ZDJiMzBlNWMyOGYyZTBhZmI5MGZjMWRhOTJkYTVlZjU5MCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
One of the clan’s early scouts, she was kind of a bitch; very racist and nasty. Killed by Fiend when she was finally caught.

*******   
**

[**Thief**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D463749&t=NGNjZTViMTgyMjI3NmFlMmIxNzUzOWExMTA2MzNlZDk1N2EzMzg5MCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
Ace’s mate, another scout; nocturnal, had sensitive eyes. Softly spoken for the most part, but when Fiend killed his mate he took her on. He lost.

*******   
**

[**Machiavellian**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2631250&t=YTAxNWE2YWRjZGIyODQ4NzA2MzVhMWNmMTE5MjRlZTFlODQ4NDM4Yyx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(unknown)  
A thief and trickster, con artist. A purely Shadow dragon, he was slippery and Venin didn’t like him being there. One morning Mach was simply gone. No one could find him and they haven’t heard from him since. Nothing was missing, however.

*******   
**

[**Unforgiven**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D975680&t=NDZiZjRhZTIyNThmYzU4MTQ3OTgyNTZlNWYwNzc3MTI3YzdmOTQwYSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
Kept a sorrowful past to himself; full of loss and regret. At some point, it would seem, he lost the will to live. He was found dead one day with no explanation. No one mentions suicide, but they think it likely.

*******   
**

[**Genesis**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2605898&t=Y2NkYzQ0OGZmMWM4YjU5NmZkZWE0ZTVkNzcyZmViNGMyY2YzOTRiYix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(moved on)  
Flighty and creative, Gen wanted to decorate the lair, but she didn’t want to anger Venin. A terrible bind. She grew frustrated with their stark way of living and moved off. She sent a letter from the Behemoth where she’s now serving the Gladekeeper.

*******   
**

[**Xeric**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2635024&t=OGYxYWJmM2NiNmJjMDQxN2Y1NTY1YWVhODE0MDg0ZjIwMjY5NDI2MCx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
Warrior and scout, he participated in the initial battles with the beastclans. His propensity for physical violence failed him, clearly.

*******   
**

[**Pentacle**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2643743&t=YzYxODMxNWQyM2ZkZmEzMjc0ZGI5M2M3YTM1YzU1YmVkY2RhMjEyZix1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
Nothing much known about him, he wasn’t planning on staying at the Reliquary for very long. And he didn’t. Killed by Fiend.

*******   
**

[**Triquetra**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fdragon%3D2654308&t=NzA4YzE1NzM2ZTRhMzQyNDVkMjcwYTYzZTQ5MTVjODA5NzM2NGQzOSx1MGVRZTNRQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHmYs-r3Voi_XZrJzM_NSKA&p=http%3A%2F%2Freliquiaenfr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129339365243%2Fdearly-departed&m=1)(deceased)  
Not much is known about her as she wasn’t planning on staying at the Reliquary for any length. And she didn’t. Killed by Fiend.

 *****  


	4. exaltation

The in-game mechanic is used for any number of reasons: a dragon has moved on to travel or seek their fortune elsewhere (usually if I couldn’t sell them), the banished, they died, or they have gone to serve a deity (not always the one they were actually exalted to). While the first two are self-explanatory, the last is an event that takes place within the clan. 

In short, a dragon is deemed exalted when they leave their worldly belongings and depart wearing a simple necklace bearing a flat stone pendant with the Reliquary rune carved into the face. It used to be that the pendants were all a simple brown stone, but after the first pilgrims began wearing rocks coloured in accordance with the Flight they were going off to work for, this became common practice and the other side of the pendant gets carved with respective Flight runes. This is solely so that others on the dragon’s route to their deity of choice might know where they came from and that they are marked to serve one of the Eleven. Exalted dragons are not required to serve the deity of their homelands (Earthshaker), but rather may choose whichever they feel best for them; however the three deities it is most common for an exalted to serve are Earthshaker, Gladekeeper and Shadowbinder. Tidelord also features quite prominently. The pendant may be discarded upon reaching their destination since exalted ones typically own no material items.

*

Generally speaking there are three types of dragons who elect exaltation over other avenues: those aiming to be warriors, those wanting to quietly serve and pilgrims.

Usually, dragons seeking a quieter life prefer to slip off in the night without making a fuss; they leave their belongings behind, near the Monument at the Temple Tree, take a carved pendant from the basket by the shrine of the deity they want to serve and go. This is the sort of humbly fitting exit expected of older dragons, those who have been around a while and are tired of the stresses of their lives and desire a simpler life. Though it’s possible they won’t find that, not even with a deity. Still, seeing out their days under the shelter of a deity isn’t a bad way to spend their time. And it’s entirely possible to ignore the drama of whatever Court of Exalted is running the show.

(NOTE: A Court of Exalted is the polite term for the… ‘clique’ of exalted dragons who are held in favour or positions of esteem working for a deity. There is of course a hierarchy among the exalted and there is an accompanying vying for positions of note to go with. It’s often a lot of subtle manoeuvring reminisce of court politics such as that found in the Beacon of the Radiant Eye.)

*

Dragons destined to be warriors for the Flight are often sent in large groups and their numbers are usually comprised of younger dragons. They are trained together, taught tactics and other important basics (reading, writing, numbers, history, etc), rudimentary magic, hunting and gathering and loads of other things. It’s a tedious and arduous undertaking, but being given the honour of going to serve a deity makes every moment worth it. Young dragons (and older dragons) who have decided to serve take their training very seriously, wanting to be completely prepared for anything.

And it’s these dragons who get a ceremony to see them off; mostly because there are so many leaving at the same time. Once they are old enough (no hatchlings are ever sent out to deities, only those old enough to know what they’re doing) and truly ready for their future, a farewell is arranged. It usually involves food, stories (most made up about the exploits of exalted soldiers), music and some displays of magic that always take the breath away. Celebrations are generally begun in the late afternoon and conclude before midnight, at which point the warriors rest for a few hours and then depart. They leave very early in the morning, before the sun has begun to rise. As they travel towards the Pillar, the sun warms their backs.

Once their journey is begun, it’s expected that they will finish it. However this is not always the case. Some dragons might split off in small groups, having decided that they much prefer their freedom to serving a god, and use the skills they were taught to earn a living. While this isn’t forbidden or really frowned upon, it is considered rude. Especially if they continue to wear the necklace that marks them as dragons from the Reliquary and begin lives of crime. (Most dragons of the Reliquary would probably not care if exalted dragons didn’t make it to their deity and became criminals or outlaws of some sort, it’s just they don’t want their name to be bandied about in association with them. Getting away with illicit activities requires a certain amount of anonymity that’s lost in these instances. And it’s hard to regain a trustworthy reputation once it’s ruined.)

*

Then there are the Elemental Pilgrims, who sort of… aren’t really exalted at all. The first pilgrim decided this was a respectable course of action after – incidentally – the first group of exalted warriors went missing and became mercenaries. A dragon decided to ‘handle’ the situation on the way to serve Shadowbinder and got indefinitely side-tracked on the way. After dealing with the mercenaries (who were wearing their exaltation pendants with the Reliquary rune still, the bastards), this particular dragon went on to help others. They spent a few months wandering the woods aiding anyone who needed it, whether that be assistance gathering food, or finding medicine, or clearing out after a storm, they gave their help to all. Beastfolk and dragons alike. And when they passed by the Reliquary they stopped to explain what had happened and naturally Venin was understanding, even endorsed their recent actions. 

And so they became the first pilgrim. They exchanged their bland stone pendant for one of amethyst; the Shadow rune on one side and the Reliquary one on the other. Since then, many other pilgrims have been ‘exalted’ to travel the lands of the deity they choose to serve, aiding those who live in their realm.

In fact, there has been a marked shift of late where pilgrims actually outnumber warriors. The Reliquary has always prided itself on its ability to offer safety and assistance to those who need it, so it makes complete sense that their exalted dragons continue this service for their deity.


End file.
